Shelter Me
by MissMandS
Summary: Aura is known as the miracle baby, abandoned outside a restaurant weeks after her kidnapping. Her mother died in an accident and her father passed away shortly after her mother's death. Living with her uncle is simple: he's a hospital cleaner and they have a routine. If only ghosts understood that routine and didn't hover to offer tea and invite her over to their flat.
1. Chapter 1

The woman stares down at the bundle of blankets with distress clear on her face. She lifts a shaking hand and traces the sleeping baby's eyebrows, nose and lips, biting her own lip to stifle a cry. Rain pours down in buckets, unrelenting even as they stand underneath the awning of the building. Behind her the man scowls and lifts a hand to her shoulder. The woman turns her head sharply, eyes black and fangs exposed as he comes too close.

"Come now Lynn and leave her. It's for the best you know; it won't be long before you find yourself wanting to feed from the baby. Unless, I could be mistaken, you already want to feed from her now? Your very own child?" Lynn glares at the man and tightens her grip on the bundle, clutching her to her chest.

"She's my own, my baby." Lynn stops short as the man's smile widens.

"Yes, your own isn't she? Your own baby who you want to feed from isn't she?" Lynn's grip loosens on the bundle as she stares down at the baby. Her baby, her girl that she carried once in her former life. Her baby that she and her husband had together once. Lynn's eyes flicker to her throat. Her heart is beating steadily, her small chest rising and falling with every breath.

"Yes, I want to feed from her." Lynn confesses and feels her grip loosen even more on the bundle as the man circles her until he comes to stand in front of her. There's a smile on his face as he holds out his arms.

"Give her to me." She looks down at the baby and tries, searches for some memory that will trump the bloodlust. Her husband with his smiles and laughter, the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes each time he smiled. His hands rubbing her bugling stomach as they gushed over their baby. Their baby who she hands over to the man with gritted teeth.

"Consider it your final act of love to her." The man says quietly and runs a hand over the child's hair as he turns away. Lynn growls and prepares to lunge forward, every part of her screaming 'mine' but she's stopped by another pair of arms wrapping around her and holding her firmly in place.

"Easy there now, Lynn. After all, he's doing the child a favor by leaving her here. Personally I wanted to slit her throat the moment we found out about her." The moment her husband died he means. Her knees are locking, her teeth gritting with the effort to keep herself from turning on him. One of his hands comes up to grab hold of her face, thumb and forefinger gripping it firmly.

"Tell me did you think you could keep her hidden forever? That you could go on in life watching from afar and resisting the thirst you have for her blood? All while knowing that your husband died thinking you passed away in an accident? That's what the police told him you know; it was an accident." Lynn jerks her face free of his grip, knees locking tighter as he gives a throaty chuckle. From the shadows the other man emerges and shakes his head.

"Let her go Seth. The act is done." The man says. Seth does as he's told and turns on his heel, walking away from the building. Lynn lingers there, staring at the area where he's put her baby. She can hear the moving of the blankets, the whimpers that come right before an all-out cry fest. She takes a step forward only to be stopped by a firm grip on her arm and a hand on the small of her back, directing her away and after Seth.

"Herrick." Lynn hisses and attempts to look over her shoulder as they walk away.

"We both know that you cannot raise the child Lynn. At this very moment your child is practically an orphan is she not? Her father dead, mother well—they believe you're dead and that's really for the better isn't it. The truth is your family would want you to let go, want you to allow your daughter to be raised properly. Think of it." Herrick says, his hand pressing firmly into her back as they continue walking.

"My final act of love." Lynn says and listens as the cries fade, until the heartbeat fades, until there is nothing more but her teeth gritting as she breathes unevenly.

It's the next morning when she hears anything more about her daughter and it's on the TV. A reporters face stares back at her, lips turned down in a classic frown of worry and brows furrowed as she holds the mic to her mouth.

"Well thank goodness the baby is okay. It was just this morning, around five a.m. that a waiter who was going into work discovered a baby girl lying outside of the restaurant. The baby was rushed to a hospital where she is currently being treated for hypothermia. Doctors said there were no physical injuries. Police are looking into it, believing it could be the baby that was kidnapped a few weeks ago. They are also on the lookout for any possible relatives." Lynn doesn't hear the rest as she turns and walks out of the room, leaving furniture turned over and broken in her wake. Behind her the TV still plays about the mystery baby.

A few days later the news runs the story again, this time announcing that baby Aura will be going home with her uncle. Lynn stares at her brother-in-law who says after the death of his brother and sister-in-law, his niece disappeared without a trace. Aura doesn't look like a baby who suffered from hypothermia, who has any idea of what her mother is or that her father is dead. She's a baby who's dealing with cameras and microphones being shoved into her face. Lynn turns off the TV and leans back against the wall, her knees weak. The final act of love she reminds herself. Her final act of love. She repeats this over and over to herself until finally; mercifully Herrick comes to retrieve her. With one final glance at the TV, Lynn sighs and follows after him, reminding herself yet again it was out of love.

* * *

So this is my first Being Human fic. I plan on the story focusing on Aura from this point on, just wanted to give some backstory on the character. I'm kind of iffy on this one really. So please let me know what you think, if you want me to continue it or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Aura lies in bed, not quite asleep, not quite awake. She's floating in the grainy sea of gray that comes with early morning; listening to the sounds of routine while attempting to fall back asleep. Downstairs her uncle is shuffling around, muttering to himself all the while. The bitter smell of coffee lingers in the air and under that, cigarettes. Tonight will be a late shift she knows as he makes his way upstairs, two steps at a time. Aura rolls her eyes towards the door and listens as he comes to a stop outside of the door.

"I'm going to work Aura." He calls and she hears the sound of digging as he searches for his cigarettes, buried too deep into his pockets. She lies there, tangled in the blankets and listens as he finally makes an 'ah' sound of success at digging them out. He clears his throat and then comes the silence, stretching longer and longer until finally he speaks again.

"I love you Aura Flynn." He whispers, almost too quiet to hear. There's the sound of his hand on the door, palm brushing against the wood and then he's gone, taking the stairs two at a time once again and out the door. Aura lies there, long after the doors closed and listens to the now almost silent house. It's not completely silent. With the occasional creak of wood, water drip and groan from the dog at her feet, the house is kept from being deafeningly silent. Finally the rustle of sheets comes and a groan of annoyance from the dog as Aura sits up.

For a while she just sits there, blinking and rubbing at her eyes in an attempt to see through the sleep clogging them. Her hair is a nest atop her head; made of knots, tangles and snarls, put there by sleep. Her tank top is slipping off one shoulder, sweat pants sliding down her hips as she reaches forward and runs a hand down the back of the dog.

"I had a dream about her last night." Aura says quietly as she finally rises from the bed. The dog trails behind her, tail wagging as they make their way through the loft together. There is a routine for them to follow, a habit which they go by day after day. Aura follows it now as she talks to the dog about the dream. As she dumps out the remains of the coffee and cleans the pan, she talks about the woman who sounded like her only she didn't.

"Her voice was deeper." Aura announces as she replaces the now clean coffee pot.

"There was this haunted look in her eyes." As she pours food into the dogs food dish.

"And the way she looked at me, there was so much pain." As she sweeps off their front steps.

"She kept screaming how sorry she was." As she sits down on the stairs, sketchpad open up on her lap. Page after page of drawings decorate the inside of the journal, some of eyes, some of hair, noses, hands, lips. None hold a complete face though. Aura stares at the latest drawing, a pair of lips, thin and pursed together. Before that one is a set of eyebrows furrowed and before that a pair of fists, clenched tightly. Drawings cover the walls, scattering the house and forming incomplete collages of a face.

She can remember a time when she was young, staring at the wall where a picture frame once hung. Her uncle was somewhere else in the house, his footsteps distant but not far away.

"Uncle Flynn?" She asked.

"Yes my dearest friend?" Her uncle asked as he rounded the corner. He took a few steps then stopped short, staring at the same empty spot on the wall.

"What's missing?" Aura pointed at the spot and then looked towards her uncle who suddenly looked very pale as he stared at the spot. Leaning against the wall, he slid down and pulled Aura into his lap.

"That there is—well was where I put up a picture of your mom and dad once from their wedding. I took it down after your dad passed away." Too young to understand the concept of 'passed away' Aura only stared at the wall where the picture of her parents should have been.

"What do they look like?" Her uncle stared up at the wall and pictured his brother and sister-in-law then down at his niece. You look him he wanted to say. But his sister-in-law was there too. You look like him was too easy; you look like both of them was too hard.

"Draw me what you think they look like." He said instead and left to get her pieces of paper and crayons. The first time it was stick figures, purple for her father and green for her mother with no hair or clothes; holding their hands out to each other. As she got older it graduated up to notebooks and pens, doodles that she did during classes or while lying down. Then onto sketchpads with a multitude of pencils on the staircase of her home.

Aura sits now, staring down at the latest drawing with her pencil between her lips. There are a multitude of collages around the house: some with crayon from her younger days, made of stick figures and with mismatched colors. Others are of pen and half finished, the shading uneven and awkward. Then there are the ones that are only of body parts, never forming faces which decorate the walls now, threatening to take over the walls. The one that joins the wall today will be a pair of eyes with what she hopes is a haunted look in them.

This is routine. Routine is simple: she wakes up, follows it and goes to bed to wake up and repeat it the very next day. Routine is what she will follow until her uncle dies. There will be a hitch in the routine then, throwing it off for a few days. Then she will fix it and put things back to the way they should. Routine does not include a tingling across the back of her fingers. The sensation is unexpected but light, a small tingle that lasts a few seconds.

She pauses and blinks, her pencil hovering over the paper and waits. It comes again, stronger this time but still nothing more than a tingle. Her pencils lay still beside her, unmoving from their spot on the stairs.

"How long have you been drawing?" Aura's grip around the pencil turns her knuckles white. She takes a shaky breath, pulling her knees tighter to her chest. This is not part of the routine, not part of her day to day life. This is not how she had planned to meet her. The tingling comes again though this time it's cold and stronger, much stronger and feels almost like a shock as it trails down her shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. Are you all right?" Aura swallows at the voice and turns around on the stairs to face the voice. A woman sits there, looking sheepish and skittish as she stares at Aura. She's tan with curly, dark hair hanging around her face. Aura stares at her, eyes flickering up and down. She gives her lips a lick, looks down at the drawing then back at the woman and shakes her head.

"I don't think you're my mother. Are you?" Aura says carefully. The woman's eyes widen and she lets out an excited squeal, clapping her hands together.

"You can see me. Though no, I'm not your mother. I planned to have kids but you know how that can go." Aura gives a small nod, closing the sketchbook.

"I've been sixteen years, started at four with the crayons and white paper. Trying to figure out what my parents looked like." The woman gives her a hopeful smile.

"And well have you?" Aura looks around at the collages, each of them depicting different shapes, colors, looks.

"No, only dreams of what they look like or who I think they are. Uncle and I have this agreement about I won't see a picture of them until I can come up with a drawing I'm happy with." Aura says.

"What's your uncle's name? What's your name for that matter? Ah, I'm Annie." She only seems to grow happier and happier with each passing minute.

"Flynn and I'm Aura—Aura Flynn if you would like to get technical. Speaking of Flynn, I need to take him lunch now." Aura stands up and grabs her pencils, making her way towards the kitchen. Annie trails behind her with a smile in place.

"Would you like to come over for tea? I make it every day, part of my routine you know." Annie says.

"I don't really," Aura begins only to be cut off by Annie.

"Great, I have two flat mates you can meet. Mitchell and George, you'll love them. Oh and by the way Aura Flynn, you really shouldn't leave your front door open. Anyone could walk in." Annie says and with a final smile walks out of the room. Aura stands there frozen, staring at the place where Annie stood moments ago.

* * *

Again I'm kind of iffy on this one really. So please let me know what you think, if you want me to continue it or not. If I get to like chapter ten or so and have little to no reception on this story then I won't continue it.

Also one of my friends posted on her Facebook yesterday that she was sick and the cause "must be the devil attacking". The nurse in me is dying you guys... I just... In the words of George: 'oh my God, has everybody taken stupid pills?'


	3. Chapter 3

WARNING: Talk of a past suicide, disappearance of a child and hypothermia affecting a child. The suicide and hypothermia are not graphic but they are there.

EquusGold: I cannot tell you how much I adore Annie and thank you so much!

purpleclaw37: Thank you so much! It's my first time ever venturing into this fandom and I always feel a little bit hesitant when I take my first steps into a fandom.

* * *

There is neither hide nor hair of Annie for a couple days. Aura and Flynn continue on with their routine as normal and she doesn't mention the eager, bubbly woman to her uncle. On the fourth day after Annie's appearance, Aura is considering brushing it off when she notices the cigarettes on the kitchen counter. It's fairly early in the morning, early enough that the coffee stench is still strong in the air and the cigarette smoke still heavy. Aura picks up the pack and sighs, other hand reaching for the fridge.

"Yes, he did." She sighs.

"Yes he did what?" Aura knocks the cigarettes off the counter, hand scrambling to grip the edge of the counter. Annie looks as sheepish as she did last time, hands held up in front of her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry about that." Annie says and Aura sighs, picking up the cigarettes.

"Did I leave the front door open again?" Aura asks and can only give a small sigh when Annie smiles at her, curls bobbing as she nods.

"You did and I just wanted to come by and invite you over for tea. I know I invited you over the other day but I never gave you a time or told you when my flat mates would be home so you could meet them. Oh, would you like to bring your uncle?" Annie picks up speed with each word until they're threatening to blur together, a smile spreading across her face. Aura stands there, still in her sleep pants and tank top and hair a mess of tangles and knots, unsure of what to do or say to her.

"I have to go to the hospital right now," This is the wrong thing to say Aura realizes as Annie's eyes widen and her hands fly towards her face.

"What's wrong? Are you ill? Do you need to see a doctor?" Annie's preparing to work herself into a panic when Aura holds up a hand, silencing her.

"Nothing's wrong. My uncle just forgot his cigarettes and his food; need to just run it up to him if you'd like to join me." Aura offers.

"I would get to meet your uncle then?" Annie asks and looks almost hesitant as she asks, chewing her lower lip. Aura nods, picking up the cigarettes and stuffing them into her pocket as she heads out of the kitchen.

"Give me about fifteen minutes to get ready and then we can go. Make yourself at home Annie." Aura calls and disappears upstairs.

She rushes through the usual morning routine of getting ready and when she comes back downstairs, tugging a brush through her hair, Annie is waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her, cradling a mug of tea.

"Hope you don't mind, I made myself some tea." Annie says as Aura comes down the last step.

"Course not, told you to make yourself at home." Aura says, heading for the kitchen. She grabs the food and pats her pocket, checking for the bulge of the cigarettes. With a nod the two women head out, Aura never making a comment on how Annie's tea mug is still full.

Annie doesn't allow a silent moment to pass between them as they walk to the hospital, asking questions about Aura, her uncle, the dog and even the food in the containers as they get nearer and nearer the hospital.

"So your uncle, his name is Flynn and your middle name is Flynn?" Annie asks as they step into the hospital.

"According to my uncle whenever my mother was pregnant with me the doctors told her it would be a boy. Aura was my backup name if the doctor was wrong—they settled." Aura explains as they reach the cafeteria. Annie seems to withdraw as they step inside the cafeteria, her smile tighter as people walk past them. She steps closer to Aura, peering around the tables of people.

"Where is he? Which one is your uncle?" Annie asks, looking at the occupied tables. Aura doesn't have to look, already pointing at the table in the corner where he sits with his feet up on the chair across from him.

"Over there." Aura says and begins to make her way over. Flynn is leaning far back enough in the chair that if he leans any more, it will tip over. His features are sharp and pointed. His hair, the same dark black as Aura's is pulled back into a bun. The only noticeable difference between the two is the streaks of silver shooting through his bun. At the sound of footsteps he smiles, moving his feet down from the chair and holding out a hand.

"Hello there Aura Flynn, who is your friend?" He looks towards Annie, eyebrows raised expectantly as Annie gapes.

"You can see me?" Annie asks and practically bounces up and down on her tip toes with excitement.

"Well of course I can." Annie _does_ start bouncing up and down on her tip toes with his words, beaming at Aura as she sits down at the table.

"Aura's named after you right? I hope that you don't mind my saying but you have an accent, where are you from?" At this, Flynn's face falls and he glances towards aura that sets the cigarettes and food down on the table. Digging into his pocket he pulls out his wallet, handing it over to her.

"Here, Aura. Why don't you go and get something for us to eat, huh?" Aura takes his wallet, lingering a moment longer until he gives her a nod.

"I'm from America, lived in North Carolina all my life until Aura was about six months old. Don't know if you're old enough to remember the story but do you remember that baby that was kidnapped and then found three months later outside a restaurant?" Annie nods, her eyes flickering towards Aura.

"I can remember. The father didn't show up to work and when a co-worker called the police, they found him. Some neighbors said there should have been a baby." Annie whispers and watches worriedly as Flynn's shoulders visibly sag.

"Yeah, that was my brother Jace. I'd come out here after my sister-in-law's death and Jace was about as. I guess as normal as you call a man who just lost his wife. After a couple weeks I went home with our parents. Two months later we got the news that Jace had committed suicide."

"What happened then? I mean that you're here now and," Annie stops short as he lifts his head and smiles at her somewhat bitterly.

"Well I came here with my parents to make funeral arrangements and take care of the necessary things. It had been discussed between us; my parents, Jace and I after Lynn died what would happen if something was to happen to him. My parents felt they were too old to take on the responsibility of caring for a newborn baby and wanted to enjoy Aura as their grandchild, not their child. I was unmarried, no school opportunities. I'd graduated from high school but had no desire to go to college. It was funny; I looked at it as being the worst possible person to care for her. Jace though saw me as the only person who could do it. Guess it was because I was most like him." Flynn gives her a smile and Annie gives him a slow, hesitant one back, scooting closer to the table.

"So after Jace's funeral, I stayed here and found work at the hospital. One day I was just getting ready to walk in and heard these doctors telling me to get out of the way, there was baby with hypothermia. She had no physical injuries or trauma, no notes from whoever took her. They just left her outside of a restaurant."

"And she was okay, right? I mean Aura wasn't hurt?" Annie demands.

"She had no long term injuries and was successfully treated by the doctors. We had to deal with the media for a little while and a whole lot of flowers and gifts from strangers but yes." Flynn almost laughs as her shoulders visibly sag with relief.

"I got her when she was six months old, finalized the whole adoption process shortly after her first birthday. Aura twisted my arm when she was about seven until I finally went back to school and became a nurse. Little monster wouldn't rest until she saw it happen."

"I'm not completely happy here, not fully at least. There are some things I still don't understand and others I miss. I'm a shell without my brother. I'm watching my parents' age while knowing they're grieving a loss that can't be filled up. And I can't talk to them about the grief because it's not something we experience in the same way." Flynn trails off, wincing as he gives Annie an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry about that; I shouldn't have dumped that all on you." Annie shakes her head, looking towards Aura who still lingers by the food with her back turned to them.

"Does Aura know? About her whole story I mean?"

"Yes, she knows. We don't talk about it with each other very often though; very rarely do I talk about it. Aura's all I have these days." Annie huffs and shakes her head.

"Well that's unacceptable. I mean you can't just have one person. You've got to share her after all; I'm stealing her tonight for tea. And I insist that the next time you don't work late, you come and have it with us." Flynn gives her an amused look as he cocks an eyebrow.

"I believe that I can manage that." Annie smiles then stops, looking over his shoulder towards Aura.

"I hope we've not upset her. I mean she's taken a long time." Flynn shakes his head.

"No, she's just extremely picky." Flynn says as Aura turns, juggling an armful of food and drinks. Annie throws Flynn an excited look as she sets the food down on the table, sliding it around to them.

"I probably should have asked what you like Annie." Aura says apologetically. Annie grabs her arm, not noticing the startled look that Aura gives her.

"We're having tea tonight at my flat. Oh and perhaps you can spend the night? I can't remember the last time I had a sleepover. Flynn, I'm stealing her for the night." Annie announces, completely missing the look of panic that Aura throws her uncle. Flynn doesn't say a word, merely shrugging amused as Annie continues rambling on. This is most definitely _not_ a part of her routine.

* * *

So I plan to have Mitchell make an appearance in the next chapter. I plan on this story to be a slow burn because nothing annoys me more as a reader than when two characters see each other and instantly fall in love. And I do not live in the UK, I live in Missouri. So if there's anything I do that doesn't quite fit or work with one of my characters please let me know. With Flynn, I know there is wiggle room. But with the others, please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Aura spends the afternoon watching Annie practically dance around her flat, talking rapidly and asking question after question. She apologizes repeatedly for the mess, blaming her flat mates George and Mitchell as she cleans. As she picks up a pizza box she pauses and looks towards Aura who sits, nursing some tea.

"Can I ask you what it's like? Living with your uncle, do you ever wonder about your parents or think about them?" Annie asks quietly, coming to sit beside her.

"My father I think of a lot. I wonder if maybe my mother hadn't disappeared that he would maybe still be here. I wonder if she's alive or dead, if she is alive and knows about me. But living with my uncle is easy. We have this routine together: I do laundry and cook, clean our house and draw. He reads, watches movies, smokes and works. Guess that sounds boring huh?"

"Not at all, I like my routine. My fiancé Owen—well ex-fiancé Owen and I used to have a routine together. And sometimes I still find myself doing things I would do when he was around, even though he's not around anymore."

"My uncle told me that after my father died he would still do things that they did together, when my father was alive. There are some Fridays I see him sitting with two beers and staring at the TV, watching some movie that he doesn't like but I know my dad liked. And then he watches one my dad hated but he loves."

"He must have loved your father very much." Annie says gently.

"I don't know. I mean I know they loved each other and had a strong bond but I've never seen pictures or videos of them together. I don't want to see any until I can complete a drawing of my father." The two fall into silence, Aura rolling the mug back and forth between her hands and Annie watching her with concern. Annie opens her mouth only to jump as the front door slams open.

"George, Mitchell this Aura. Aura these are my flat mates, George and Mitchell." The two men in the doorway look back and forth between them, confused and somewhat panicked expressions on their face. The dark haired one snaps out of it first, rushing across the room and grabbing hold of her arm.

"That's nice Annie but I'm sorry Aura, you have to go. Right now." He says and tugs on her arm.

"Mitchell that's rude. I promised her a sleepover and that's what I intend to do. You can't just come in and decide for whatever reason she has to go." Annie snaps. Mitchell stops and gives her a look as the other one George runs around and moves furniture. Annie's eyes widen and she nods, pushing Aura off the couch as she grabs the mug from her.

"I'm so sorry Aura but ah George does this thing once a month where he gets wasted and has a party. Which none of us can be around for, I'm very sorry again. Maybe tomorrow next week we can have our sleepover." Aura is pushed towards the door and without so much as a goodbye the door is slammed behind her. She lingers there for a moment and stares at her empty hands then sighs and moves towards home.

As she steps through the door the dog lifts its head from the floor, whining pitifully as it stands and begins heading for the kitchen.

"I know that I'm late and I'm sorry Mr. Muffins. I kind of made a friend in a way but my invitation was torn away for some party." She mutters as she dumps food into his bowl. Sitting down at the table Aura watches as the dog devours its food, snorting and snuffling as it eats. As she contemplates between taking him for a walk and just going to bed there's a knock on the front door. It's too early to be her uncle, not due home for another hour. She walks towards the door hesitantly, slowing as the knocking comes again.

"I understand if you're mad Aura or if you're upset. It was rude of us to kick you out like that…We ah, brought the TV if you want to let us in. And Mitchell has money for pizza, don't give me that look." Annie's voice comes through the door, worried and thick with what sounds like tears.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Aura calls and opens the door only to be enveloped by cold as Annie wraps her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry about that again. I forgot about George's thing and we just kicked you so rudely. And I promised you a sleepover and," Mitchell steps through the door, cradling the TV in his arms with a grimace.

"I'll just go set this down." He mutters and walks past them.

"Stop apologizing Annie. It's fine, really. I ah, I don't usually get any company except for Mr. Muffins that is. But all he can do is take up couch space, groan at me for not feeding him and snore." At the sound of his name the dog wanders into the room as Mitchell comes back without the TV in his arms. At the sight of the dog he stops short, looking between him and Aura.

"Your dog has dreadlocks." Mitchell says dryly.

"Yes, yes he does. He's a Komondor; all of them have dreadlocks." The dog has set himself in front of Aura and Annie, watching Mitchell.

"Is he friendly? Or am I going to lose one of my balls if I move too fast?"

"Give him a little beer and he'll warm right up to you. Come on Annie, let me show you around. Mitchell there's beer in the fridge if you want Mr. Muffins to warm up to you or if you want some yourself."

* * *

Mitchell watches the dog that remains unmoving even after Aura and Annie have gone down the hallway and disappeared. He holds out a hand tentatively and waits. When it's ignored he lets it fall back to his side.

"Right then Mr. Muffins was it? Come on, lets you and me have ourselves a drink together." At the mention of a drink Mr. Muffins stands and follows after Mitchell, nails clicking on the floor and tails wagging. As he walks he takes a chance to look around. The walls are covered with drawings: of eyes, lips, eyebrows, noses, ears but no complete faces. There are pictures of a young child he assumes is Aura and several spots that are missing pictures. Even the kitchen has marks on the wall where pictures once hung, hidden behind a collage of drawings.

Grabbing two beers from the fridge he opens one and pours a small amount into the dog bowl, lifting his up.

"Cheers to you Mr. Muffins." Mitchell says to the dog whose face is already pressing down into his bowl, lapping loudly. Aura and Annie's voices are muffled above him, their footsteps moving across the floor overhead. Downstairs it's quiet aside from the sound of the dog's lapping and the occasional clear word which is why when the crashing sound comes he jumps. Mr. Muffins looks unbothered by it, licking his bowl for the last remaining drops of alcohol as Mitchell moves down the hallway. He peers out towards the entryway where Flynn stands, still in his scrubs from work. The expression on his face is a tired, worn one as he looks at the woman across from him. She looks furious, her nostrils flaring as she clenches and then unclenches her firsts.

"So this is what happens now then huh? Each time I ask to see her, you have a fit and send something flying?" The woman asks and Mitchell notices the cup now lying on its side and the water dripping down the end table by the door.

"You cannot see her." Flynn says quietly.

"She. Is. My. Daughter." The woman says and clenches her fists hard enough that her fingers pop.

"She was your daughter Lynn. As far as Aura knows you're gone or dead or missing and that's all she needs to know." The partly open front door slams shut with a loud bang.

"For God's sake calm yourself down before she hears us." The woman hisses then takes a deep breath, shaking her head.

"Can I at least have a recent picture of her?" She whispers.

"Can you promise me that Herrick and Seth will not come after her?" Flynn whispers.

"You know I cannot promise that."

"Then no Lynn, you can't. I'm sorry." Flynn says and even looks sorry as he says it. The woman's expression darkens as she takes another deep breath. Mitchell backs away as she looks towards his hiding spot.

"There's another vampire here. I can smell them—I can smell Aura too." She blinks and her eyes are a dark, hungry black. Flynn looks regretful now as he opens the door and guides her towards it.

"And this is why you cannot be around her Lynn; I'm sorry."

"Do you know how it feels knowing I want to drink from my baby, my girl? How it feels knowing I would kill her without a second thought and realize too late what I had done, what I was doing. I'm sorry too Flynn." The door closes and Mitchell finds himself frozen as Flynn turns towards him, eyebrows raised.

"If Mr. Muffins is done with his beer then I'll be drinking the rest of it." He brushes past Mitchell and towards the kitchen.

* * *

If you've never seen a Komodor then look up a picture of them because they are awesome looking dogs. Their fur is quite literally dreadlocks. As for the name and beer drinking; my best friends cat is named Mr. Muffins and we had two dogs who enjoyed beer. My uncle brought a keg a few summers ago and kept moving it because my bulldog Circe kept drinking from it.

Sorry this took so long. I had zero drive and am currently sick as hell. So please forgive any mistakes.


End file.
